


Flower

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 3. “Accept the flower.”
Kudos: 6





	Flower

Angel raises his eyebrows, at Coco. Waiting for him to take what Y/N is trying to give him. Coco continues giving him a distressed look.

Angel smiles down at his daughter, nudging Coco in the side. “Accept the flower.” When Coco continues to look at him with the same look, Angel leans towards him, not willing to let Y/N hear a single thing he says. “If you don’t accept the fucking the flower, I will shoot you in the knee caps.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Coco bends down, to accept the flower. Whispering a quick thanks to the three year old.

Angel doesn’t spare a glance at his oldest friend. Carefully picking up his daughter, making sure not to crush the rest of them in her tiny fists.

“Let’s go give Bishop a flower.” Angel says, already walking over to the older man.

Y/N smiles up at her dad, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Love you, daddy.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
